Itachi, à la carte
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: Naruto decides that a night of sex between the Uchiha brothers could do them some good. ItacNaruSasu. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto–obviously…

Warning: This story is rated **M** for the following: foul **language**,** yaoi**, **incest** and **sexual content. **This is a** threesome fic **(sort of) and primarily just a sex fic! So you've been warned!

A/N: Also, as far is plot is concerned Itachi killed the Uchiha clan to get into the Akatsuki not to provoke Sasuke, so perhaps there is redemption for him after all...this might not be the case as far as the series goes (or it might), but it works well for my plot.

Pairing: ItacNaruSasu

Criticism: I take all criticisms! Feel free to tell me what you honestly think!

Synopsis: Naruto decides that a night of sex between the Uchiha brothers could do them some good.

* * *

**Itachi, à la carte**

"I have already told you something like that would never work, simply because we are brothers does not mean we share those kinds of feelings."

"Aw, come on Sasuke, you shoulda' seen your face every time he was around."

"That was because I wanted to kill him, dobe."

"Well it's been a half a year already since you brought him back and you both have barely said a word to each other."

"Naruto, what is it to you?" Sasuke said finally getting annoyed, "Besides wouldn't you be jealous?"

"Jealous? After what you've done for me? Seriously, Sasuke, how could I be jealous?"

"Well, it's him." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his brows, "Thought you just told me there was nothing there?"

Sasuke turned the key and opened the door to their apartment. Naruto followed him in, taking off of his shoes as soon as he entered. He looked over to Sasuke, who was taking off his own shoes, his dark hair hid most of his face as he looked down to place the shoes on to the shoe rack. Naruto wished he could see under those dark locks, then perhaps he could read Sasuke's expression. For a moment, Naruto felt a slight panic arise within his chest, he prayed to the gods that he had been reading Sasuke right all of these years, else he was going to be in for one hell of a surprise…not to mention Naruto was starting to fear for his own safety; Sasuke was never one to anger or worse embarrass. Yet, Sasuke had done things of this nature for him in the past, so Naruto knew if it involved a threesome well Sasuke would be prepared for that, but perhaps this time it would be different.

Naruto looked up from his thoughts to find Sasuke staring directly at him, his dark eyes looking at him as if he were reading Naruto's thoughts at the moment.

"He's here isn't he?" It wasn't a question and Naruto knew it. But instead of panicking as his subconscious mind would have him do in order to protect himself against Sasuke's wrath, he took charge of the situation. This was for Sasuke after all, and Naruto knew repression when he saw it, if Sasuke didn't admit these feelings to himself, he would never be fully at peace. Sasuke needed this, Naruto couldn't back down now.

Giving Sasuke a sexy smile (at least he hoped it was sexy, yet it might have came out as a grimace for the way Sasuke was looking at him), Naruto didn't answer Sasuke instead he simply clasp his lover's hand and lead him towards their bedroom.

"I-itachi's in there?" Sasuke asked, "He's being rather quiet."

"He's waiting for you." Naruto answered. He was a bit amazed that Sasuke had allowed himself to be dragged towards the bedroom, especially with all of the complaints Sasuke had had when Naruto had mentioned the idea of them having a threesome with Sasuke's older brother.

They stopped right at the door; Naruto could feel Sasuke's hand trembling within his own. _He's really nervous, it's like he's a virgin again; he really does want Itachi. _And perhaps _want_ was an understatement, but Naruto calmed any jealousy that he might have felt at those thoughts, this was for Sasuke and he needed it. _Plus,_ here Naruto allowed his more perverted side to show its toothy grin,_ being with the Uchiha brothers can't be anything but hot._ For a moment he wondered how Itachi would act, would he be tender towards Sasuke, or perhaps cold and distant and just fuck him and get it over with. Now Naruto was beyond curious.

Naruto saw Sasuke's fingers wrap around the handle. He couldn't help smiling to himself. _I was so right; Sasuke's definitely in to Itachi that way._ Yet, then Sasuke paused, his fingers still on the door handle.

Naruto waited, yet Sasuke didn't move. _Just what's Sasuke thinking about now?_ Naruto wondered. More time passed, yet still Sasuke remained where he was. Naruto tried to listen for sounds coming from the other side of the door, yet nothing could be heard. Perhaps Itachi wasn't even there? That last thought caused a pang of dread to strike Naruto's gut. Naruto would be afraid how Sasuke would react to that. _Perhaps he'll take it as another rejection?_ Naruto hoped against hope that Itachi had not fled. When Naruto had asked him to participate it had been as awkward as hell, perhaps Itachi had only agreed to the idea to get Naruto to leave.

Naruto let his mind go back to the event, searching for any clues that Itachi was planning on bailing…

"_Itachi?" Naruto queried. The Uchiha mansion was as it always was: dark and cold and littered with shadows that seemed to be more like lingering ghosts then products of the dim light casting off of unkempt furniture. _

"_Is it custom for people to enter the house of another without knocking?" a voice had said from within the shadows._

Well that had not been a very good start to the conversation, Naruto thought with a grimace as he remembered the events. Still Itachi hadn't kicked him out, so perhaps that meant he hadn't really done anything that offensive, more annoying if anything.

"_What do you want, Uzumaki?" Itachi spoke again, it looked like he was kneeling by the table, a kettle of tea was placed several centimeters away, a steaming cup already held within his hands. Yet, Naruto was surprised that he could make out anything within that grayness; to Naruto it was the worse kind of light, not bright, not dark, but lukewarm. For one moment, Naruto wondered if Sasuke really had redeemed his brother, as he said he had, or perhaps Itachi was only biding his time until he killed the remaining poor souls of the Village hidden by the Leaves. _

"_You certainly have not come simply to stare at me," Itachi's voice said, interrupting his thoughts, "So tell me what you would have me do for you?"_

_Naruto had to swallow first so as to not sound like a frog when he opened his mouth to speak. He had embarrassed himself enough already. _

"_Well, um, it's about Sasuke."_

_At the mention of his brother, Itachi sat up, his eyes turning to look at Naruto for the first time since Naruto entered. For a moment Naruto thought Itachi's dark onyx colored eyes looked red in the darkness. He shut his eyes to clear his imagination from entering his view. When he opened them again he was relieved to notice that Itachi's eyes looked very much dark onyx. _

'_Come on,' he chided himself, 'How much of a fucking wimp am I, Sasuke had these conversations already with Neji and Gaara of all people and I can't even talked to Sasuke's brother?!' Sure, Itachi was a mass-murderer, but Naruto had killed his fair share of people during his seven years as a shinobi. Perhaps not in the same way, he thought, but quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He remembered Sasuke saying once that Itachi was not a patient man, and Naruto had no wish to check this out for himself._

"_Well, he hasn't really been himself lately," Naruto began again, his voice still sounding a bit too shaky for his liking, but he pressed on anyways, "And so, I thought maybe you could come over and talk to him."_

"_Talk to him," Itachi repeated in a voice that clearly asked, 'what am I suppose to say?'_

"_Well, Sasuke cares about you," Naruto tried again, perhaps he should just come out and say it. He glanced quickly over at Itachi and thought that perhaps he should just get right to the point and say, 'come over for a threesome' yet the unwelcoming look on Itachi's face halted him. No, Naruto would have to say this right. He didn't want Itachi to get the wrong idea and think Naruto was being cruel. _

"_I mean, more than what brothers should feel for each other." Naruto said; Itachi was studying him with narrowing eyes, as if trying to piece together what Naruto was saying. "And, I think you return his feelings." Naruto quickly turned his gaze away, he couldn't help but feel gay saying a sentence out loud with the word 'feelings' in it. "So I thought, maybe you could come to our place, you know, so you and Sasuke can reconnect."_

_For a moment no one spoke, Naruto was dreading when he would have to look over at Itachi again. But, thinking again about Sasuke, Naruto gathered his courage and met Itachi's eyes. What he found there wasn't anything like he had been expecting. Itachi was still studying him, but there seemed to be a longing behind those dark onyx eyes, those eyes that Naruto couldn't help but think looked so much like Sasuke's. _

"_Does Sasuke know you came here to ask me this?" _

"_Um, well, um…no." Naruto said, after he could no longer stutter around with filler words and had to answer the Uchiha's question. _

"_Then, how is it you know that it is me that he needs?" Itachi spoke, still holding Naruto's gaze. Naruto wanted to look away, because he was getting awfully uncomfortable. How he wished things could be like they were in the pornos that he watched, where after little or no talking people quickly jumped into bed. But, alas, real life always required those long, awkward conversations. Naruto wondered how people even had the nerve to be kinky in a universe that was filled with embarrassing conversations that needed to be had with the people involved if one wanted to carry out his naughty plans._

"_Well Sasuke's always held you in a different category altogether, you're the only one he looks up to, not to mention you seem to come before everything else," Here Naruto met Itachi's scrutinizing glare, "Ur, I mean, he's always really focused when it comes to you."_

"_You are clearly uncomfortable with Sasuke's behavior towards me, why do you come here with this request, if you feel as such?"_

"_Well, you see, Sasuke and I are inseparable. We've tried things like this before, actually he has been the one getting people to join in that he knows that I have some sort of feelings for." There was that word again, 'feelings,' Naruto wished he could erase it from the dictionary and find a more ego-saving word to replace it, but Itachi's words interrupted this train of thought before it could go very far… _

"_I see, so you wish to return the favor then?" Itachi said; it was now that his eyes broke away from Naruto's. Naruto thought for a moment that Itachi might be insulted; perhaps he thought that Naruto was just using him as a toy to please Sasuke with, which __**was**__ exactly what he was trying to do, well not exactly because Sasuke had more feelings for Itachi than one would a simple sex toy, but still…_

"_And you are sure that this is what Sasuke wants?" _

_Naruto nodded, before he could no longer take the thoughts that told him that perhaps he should explain himself more to Itachi, "Well, this all assumes that you feel the same way and want to do something like this." Naruto said before he could stop himself. "I mean, if you don't want to, since he is your brother and all and you know how people get when it comes to __**that**__, so if you don't want to, just forget I said anything…"_

'_Wow,' Naruto thought bitterly, 'I'm just babbling on here.' Again he was afraid to meet the older Uchiha's eye. So instead he did the next best thing (for him at least) he just kept on talking._

"_And if so, please don't tell him that I told you that he likes you that way, he'd kick my a—" Naruto was in mid speech all the while thinking, 'man, this guy is intimidating and he isn't even the one doing the talking,' when Itachi held up a hand to silence him. _

"_So, you care about my little brother, then?"_

'_Huh?' Naruto thought, genuinely confused, 'Why is he asking me a question like that?'_

_Naruto nodded. He wasn't any good at expressing how he felt towards Sasuke; Naruto was the last person on earth to expect poetics from, seriously. But, he still felt that Itachi needed an answer, so he decided to wing it; he couldn't be that bad, right? Besides he would certainly die for Sasuke if that was what Itachi was asking. Then it hit him, why the hell didn't he simply say that? Not wasting another thought, Naruto answered: "I'd die for him if that's what you mean."_

_Itachi stared at him for a moment longer, then he nodded._

"_When should I come over?" he finally said, "Though we should probably discuss the terms first." Naruto, who had been so caught up with thinking that Itachi was going to decline and throw him out, stood there gaping._

_Itachi smiled a little at Naruto's open mouth. "You are right though, Uzumaki, I do return my brother's feelings."_

_At the word 'feelings,' somewhere inside Naruto's brain he cringed again, yet the rest of him was completely blown away by what Itachi had just said. Itachi really returned Sasuke's feelings? He had a hell of a way of showing it if he did?! For a moment Naruto was angry, 'damn, son of a bitch, he nearly caused Sasuke to loose himself to all of that hatred and all the while he loved Sasuke? I always thought he just hated him, like he hated everyone in his family?'_

"_That is unless you have changed your mind?"_

"_What?" Naruto said a bit taken aback from being interrupted in mid thought, not to mention, he seemed to loose himself even more to his thoughts when he got angry. _

"_No," He all but snapped before he tried to contain himself, "No I haven't changed anything." Looking up at Itachi and preparing for a chastising or even an angry look on Sasuke's brother's face, Naruto was surprised when he found Itachi staring at him with amusement, his dark eyes almost seemed to be laughing at him._

Naruto came back to the present; the conversation had ended well, after they had discussed the _rules_ for the night, he had told Itachi to come over the following evening. Then he had seen himself out._ So Itachi will be here, he has to be_, Naruto thought again. Naruto's mind hadn't really been lost in memory for very long. Sasuke was still halted at the door, yet now Naruto could clearly see his fingers trembling._ Sasuke really is nervous_, Naruto thought. Uncontrollably, he reached out his hand and began to stroke the lower of Sasuke's back, letting his fingers make small, soothing circles. From beneath the white cotton of Sasuke's shirt Naruto's fingers could feel the firmness of Sasuke's muscles. He also felt that Sasuke was trembling in more than just his hand.

"You can come in already, little brother." A voice spoke from behind the door. Naruto found himself letting out a breath he hadn't remembered holding; so Itachi had come after all. Naruto began to thank all of the deities that he could think of, when suddenly the turning of the door knob stole his attention. Sasuke let his fingers fall slowly off of the turned knob when the door popped open a crack. Gingerly he lifted his trembling hand to push at the door; ever so slowly it began to open. Naruto couldn't believe even he was feeling nervous, but it seemed as if Sasuke's nerves had rubbed off on him.

When the door was finally opened, a partially lit room came into view. Naruto saw that Itachi had taken the liberty of closing the drapes and lighting the candle that stood on the bed stand beside Sasuke's side of the bed. Itachi was dressed in a red and black, silk yukata. His gray-black hair hung long, framing his face and making his dark onyx eyes seem to stand out. His eyes were staring directly at Sasuke. Again, Naruto saw the same longing that had showed up the time Naruto had mentioned that Sasuke held feelings for his brother beyond what was custom for siblings. Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke, trying to be as nonchalant as he could when he peered over Sasuke's shoulder to get a look at his face. Yet, even though Naruto's movements were a bit obvious, Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Instead his eyes were staring at his brother as if for the first time he was seeing something clearly. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's lips trembled and his eyes were wider than normal. Not to mention, his body still trembled, if anything his trembling had worsened since he walked through the door.

For what seemed like forever, Naruto stood watching the two brothers just stare at each other. Itachi staring at Sasuke with that look of longing in his eyes, and Sasuke looking back in a state of what could be described as shock, confusion, denial, and a longing of his own.

Itachi began to approach Sasuke. His steps were a bit slow, as if he too was uncertain if he should close the distance between them or simply stay where he was. Itachi had just crossed the length of the bed, when Sasuke took a step back. Yet, Naruto standing behind him, caught hold of him, preventing him from escaping out of the door.

Itachi didn't look taken aback by Sasuke's attempts to escape him; he kept moving forward.

Naruto could feel Sasuke pressing against him, as if he pressed hard enough he could go through Naruto and escape out of the still opened door.

Itachi now stood directly before Sasuke, looking down at his brother. Naruto could feel Sasuke trembling even more. With his right hand, Naruto moved up to support Sasuke's back, gently massaging Sasuke's tense muscles with his thumb. With his other hand, Naruto pushed the door shut behind him. Sasuke made a small but still noticeable flinch at the sound. Naruto moved his other hand to grasp Sasuke's left shoulder in an attempt to still his trembling; again Naruto's fingers massaged Sasuke's shoulder soothingly.

"Sasuke." Itachi said. Naruto had never heard his voice sound like that before. It sounded soft, and was spoken with a familiarity to it of a person who knew every aspect of Sasuke.

Sasuke still just stared at Itachi; again Naruto could feel Sasuke pushing into him as if he wanted to back away, but couldn't.

Then Itachi drew his good arm upwards and softly brushed the skin of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flinched. Itachi didn't remove his hand; instead he began to trail his fingers down Sasuke's cheekbone, over his chin, until he brushed over Sasuke's lips. Naruto heard Sasuke release a breath. Glancing over at Sasuke's face, Naruto found that he had his eyes closed.

"I-itachi," Sasuke whispered. His eyes still closed. Itachi still examined his younger brother's face. Gently he trailed his index finger over Sasuke's forehead, letting the tip of it rest on the center. Then he trailed his finger down the line of Sasuke's nose. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips over Sasuke's forehead. Naruto imagined Sasuke's skin would be cool from the beads of sweat that had formed over his brow.

"Big brother," Sasuke said; his voice cracked slightly at the end, as if from lack of use.

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated, whispering his brother's name like a prayer, he pressed his lips again to Sasuke's forehead. "My Sasuke." He whispered, his mouth hovering mere inches above Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke's breathing sounded a bit sporadic to Naruto's ears. Uncontrollably, Naruto pressed his body closer to Sasuke's. He felt Sasuke lean heavily against him, as if using Naruto to support his weight. Naruto arms came up to hug Sasuke around his waist.

Then he felt Sasuke stiffen. Itachi seemed to be far closer than before. When he craned his neck around Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto saw that Itachi had lightly touched his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes had widened; Naruto could see fear swimming around in Sasuke's deep onyx orbs. For a moment, Naruto wondered if this was a good idea. He certainly didn't want Sasuke to be forced into doing something he didn't want to do. If Sasuke wanted to stop Naruto knew nothing would be able to prevent him from breaking it up; Itachi or not, Naruto would never allow anyone to touch Sasuke against his will.

Itachi had closed his eyes, leaning into the touch; he held his mouth against Sasuke's for a moment longer, before he pulled away. Sasuke was staring up at him, still trembling, his cheeks beginning to color lightly into a shade of pink. It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke's right hand wanted to reach out and touch his brother, yet it stayed at his side as if an invisible chain held it against its will.

Itachi looked Sasuke over, before he leaned in closer and this time brushed his lips more forcefully over his brother's. Naruto felt Sasuke go ridged again, his cheeks darkening into a full fledge blush. _Wow, Sasuke is stiff,_ Naruto thought. He could feel every kiss Itachi gave Sasuke, for each time Itachi's lips went against Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke would get shoved further against Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt Itachi's movements quicken. Just then a small, almost inaudible moan escaped Sasuke's lips. Naruto wished desperately he had a front row view; Sasuke looked ever so sexy when he moaned. Itachi must have heard Sasuke's small cry for more because he began to deepen his kiss. Naruto, craning his neck over Sasuke's shoulder, saw Itachi's tongue lick over Sasuke's lips, wetting Sasuke's dry lips instantly. Sasuke let out a breath; his mouth parted slightly. Itachi moved in to kiss him. Naruto saw Itachi's tongue enter Sasuke's mouth. He could feel himself getting a bit hard.

Sasuke had arched his neck up slightly, leaning into Itachi's kiss. Naruto saw Sasuke's lips begin to move against his brother's, returning the kiss, though not as strongly as Itachi. Naruto felt more than saw Itachi's hand come up to grip Sasuke's neck, as he deepen the kiss even further, entering more of his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke again let out a soft cry, yet this time it could no longer hide the longing etched in to it. Itachi responded to this by trailing his hand from his brother's neck and down his chest, his fingers brushing over the cloth of Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto could feel Sasuke pressing into his brother as if in a thrusting motion. Naruto felt the tip of his hardened length beginning to moisten.

When he looked back over Sasuke's shoulder he found Itachi deep-kissing Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth was opened giving Itachi all of the room he wanted. And the way he leaned into the kiss it was as if he was giving Itachi permission to enter his body, yielding to his older brother in a way that Naruto had never seen Sasuke submit before. Sasuke's trembling was still there, and if possible it seemed to be getting worse. Itachi must have noticed it for, using the hand traveling over Sasuke's chest, he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled his brother against his own body; Naruto letting go of Sasuke somewhat to allow the motion, his hands resuming their position on Sasuke's shoulders. Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's back, protectively, and Naruto had a mental image of Itachi doing this same thing when they were younger, only at that time it really was to protect Sasuke from whatever Itachi had thought would harm his younger brother. Sasuke for his part seemed to abandon himself, and threw his arms around his brother's neck, pulling his brother down slightly so that he would be more on Sasuke's level.

Naruto just continued to rub Sasuke's shoulders. Neither brother seemed to mind, though neither seemed to pay him much attention. Naruto, for his part, was expecting this; this was Sasuke's Itachi after all, and for Sasuke the world seemed to stop spinning whenever Itachi was around.

Watching the pair, Naruto felt oddly happy, almost a serene sensation; he was glad he could help Sasuke finally release some of the pent-up emotions he felt for his older brother. Yes, there was a part of him that was a bit uncomfortable, a part that wondered if Sasuke would forget all about him as he lost himself in the pleasure of his brother. Naruto didn't think he could live without Sasuke at his side. Still, he tried to have himself focus on what he and Sasuke had together; their relationship. Their friendship had already gone through the tests of time, estrangement and personal vendettas, Naruto had faith that they could survive this. Sasuke loved him enough that he wouldn't leave him. He had faith, and (now he was somewhat angry at himself) he was missing the action. Sasuke so rarely yielded to anyone, and the fact that he was doing it now, Naruto knew was something that he didn't want to miss.

He felt Itachi tug at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke stared at him; again Naruto (who had craned his neck to look at them from over Sasuke's shoulder) saw the unmistakable trace of fear mixed with uncertainty wavering in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi was looking into Sasuke's eyes as well, before he closed the distance between them again with another kiss; this one was gentle and almost chaste in nature as Itachi's lips lovely caressed Sasuke's. Still holding his mouth against Sasuke's, Itachi began to remove Sasuke's shirt. Naruto had to marvel at Itachi's actions and the agility in which he performed them; Itachi did only have the use of one arm and still he was able to pull Sasuke's shirt up from over his head and toss it onto the side of the bed, his lips only letting go of Sasuke's for the moment he had to pull the cloth over his brother's head.

Sasuke shivered up at Itachi. Naruto could feel the warmth radiating off of Sasuke's naked back. Lightly, he brushed a kiss over Sasuke's shoulder blade, and another one up against the back of his neck. One of Sasuke's hands reached behind him until they found Naruto's hair. Naruto found himself smiling, this was such a familiar gesture; whenever Naruto would come up from behind Sasuke during their intimates, Sasuke would typically bring up his left arm up so he could run his fingers though Naruto's hair. Now, it seemed, was no different.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's gesture, and began to trail kisses along the back of Sasuke's arm that clung to Naruto. Itachi's hand meanwhile was exploring Sasuke's upper body. Then he was kissing Sasuke's lips with a passion that seemed a bit out of character for him, given his normal, stoic behavior.

Naruto could definitely hear Sasuke moaning into Itachi's open-mouthed kisses. Itachi broke away from his brother's panting mouth, and began to trail kisses down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's head fell against Naruto's shoulder as Itachi began to suck on his skin, leaving medium-sized welts in his wake as he continued to trail down Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke was moaning in between his heavy breathing. His hand that was not clinging to turfs of Naruto's hair began roaming through his brother's hair, and down the smooth skin of his brother's face and jaw, and lips, only to be suckled into Itachi's mouth when Sasuke's fingers came too close.

"I-Ita-chi" Sasuke moaned out, Naruto thought he might cum just from the sound of Sasuke's voice. Sasuke sounded like he was aching and Naruto knew exactly where. Letting go of Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto trailed his hand down until it lingered over the crotch of Sasuke's shorts. As expected Naruto could feel Sasuke's member throbbing against the jeans. Leering a little, Naruto squeezed his palm over Sasuke's clothed erection with just enough force to drive Sasuke crazy with desire, but not enough to hurt him.

Itachi again seemed to notice Naruto's input, though he was probably more alerted to it given that Sasuke started hissing into his ear and thrusting against Naruto's hand. Itachi smiled at Sasuke's sporadic movements. Then Sasuke directed his sexual frustration building up from Naruto's uncharitable hand just resting over his erection, and began exploring Itachi's body with both hands.

Sasuke's wandering fingers had managed to untie the belt that held Itachi's yukata in place, the robe-like cloth falling open in the middle, revealing Itachi's bare chest. Sasuke ran his hands over it, his fingers bumping over the firm muscles of Itachi's abdomen and chest. Sasuke looked up into Itachi's eyes, and Naruto saw his lover's normally clear, onyx black eyes cloud with desire and need. Itachi pulled him against his chest, Naruto coming along for the ride since he still had a hand gripping Sasuke's area. He heard more than saw Sasuke kissing all over his brother's chest. Itachi began digging his fingers into Sasuke's back. Sasuke made a groan which indicated that he felt the pleasure-pain sensation coming from his back. Itachi however, only increased the movement, raking his eager fingers all over the indent of Sasuke's back and the curve of his shoulders.

Suddenly, Sasuke arched his head up against his brother's chest, and Naruto knew why in an instant, in the same time he had stuck his hand inside Sasuke's pants, Itachi had simultaneously done the same. Naruto's hand gripped the area of Sasuke's boxers that covered his member, his fingers wrapping around Sasuke's clothed erection. Itachi had brought his hand underneath Sasuke's shorts and was clutching large handfuls of his ass.

From the catching of breath in Sasuke's throat (and because he did have a front row seat to this particular action since he stood behind Sasuke), Naruto saw Itachi's hand go underneath his brother's boxer and grab the bare skin of Sasuke's bottom.

"I-ta-chi" Sasuke moaned out, his head falling seductively onto Naruto's shoulder again in the process. _Wow_, Naruto thought, Sasuke was gorgeous, with the way his sweat-soaked hair fell about his head like that, and the way his glossed over eyes were half-closed in ecstasy. If he looked this sexy in the preliminaries, Naruto couldn't wait until he could see Sasuke getting fucked.

Naruto decided he too would get in on the action, and slid his hand underneath the hem of Sasuke's boxers. Groping his fingers around the softest skin of Sasuke's body and every so often playing with the light curls of Sasuke's pubic hair, Naruto enclosed his hand around Sasuke's shaft. Hearing Sasuke moan out, this time, his name, Naruto began to suck on Sasuke's neck, leaving a red mark of his own.

Suddenly, Itachi dropped to his knees, yanking Sasuke's shorts down with him. Sasuke let out an uncontrollably gasp as the cold air hit his heated skin not covered by his boxers. Itachi leaned closer; Naruto could feel Itachi's nose and mouth from beneath the cloth as the older Uchiha rubbed his face against Sasuke's boxers. Then Itachi breathed into the slit found in his brother's boxers; Naruto could feel the warm breath hit his hand still clutching Sasuke's shaft. Itachi glared at the boxers for a moment, before a loud _riiip_ was heard and Naruto felt his hand get exposed into the open air.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's abdomen muscles, trailing his mouth down the line of Sasuke's pubic hair that seemed to point like an invisible arrow beckoning lower to the heat that lay below.

Naruto felt Itachi's breath on the back of his hand. Suddenly, he felt the wet warmth of Itachi's mouth as he kissed over Naruto's fingers and onto the skin of Sasuke's shaft.

Then Naruto felt Itachi suckle his index finger into his mouth. Naruto couldn't hide his own moan, it was all too enticing. Itachi lingered for a moment longer sucking on Naruto's finger, before he released it from his mouth. Then Itachi pulled Naruto's middle finger into his mouth, causing that finger to let go of Sasuke's shaft. Naruto hissed in a breath; he looked down at Itachi. Dark onyx eyes flashed up at him, before his dark hair hid them as he continued to suck Naruto's finger. He looked so much like Sasuke in a way; an older version of Sasuke, who seemed so confident in his movements that he was beginning to make even Naruto, as stubborn as he was, begin to whimper. Naruto felt another finger loosen from Sasuke's skin as Itachi's tongue licked around the cuticle of his fingernail before it was sucked into Itachi's mouth. Naruto's other hand went to grip Itachi's hair, moving several strains out of his eyes, before his fingers trailed over Itachi's lips. Naruto barely had a grip on Sasuke now. The sucking sensation on his ring finger made Naruto's pinkie finger all the more eager to be taken into Itachi's mouth when the older Uchiha's lips finally found their way to Naruto's last remaining finger that held hold of Sasuke's shaft.

Finally, Itachi had succeeded in freeing Sasuke from Naruto's grasp. Sasuke drew in a breath in anticipation as Itachi hovered next to his naked member; Naruto saw that he was staring down intently at his brother, and couldn't help but think that Sasuke looked a bit vulnerable standing completely naked surrounded by two, mostly clothed men. Perhaps Naruto thought he should take off his own shirt to even the score. But he couldn't continue any thoughts after that point because Itachi had taken Sasuke into his mouth.

Itachi averted his eyes to look up at Sasuke as he continued to slide his brother's shaft deeper into his throat. Sasuke's breath hitched, his trembling fingers coming to grip Itachi's hair in order to hold himself up. Itachi gave him one last look before he focused his attention on Sasuke's vulnerable skin before him. Slowly he began to suck him in and out of his mouth.

Sasuke started to make the most interesting moans as he leaned heavily against Itachi, supporting himself by gripping handfuls of Itachi's hair and resting his hands on his brother's head. Naruto stepped back and a little to the side so he could see the entire picture. He had never seen anyone suck Sasuke before; he couldn't believe how turned on he was. Instantly, he pulled out his member and began to stoke himself, all the while watching the way Itachi would look up seductively at Sasuke then suck his brother's member back into his mouth, taking him in deeply, until his lips brushed against the bottom of Sasuke's shaft. Itachi must have somehow gotten rid of his gag reflex, but Naruto was far too turned-on to even start thinking about technicalities. Itachi began to increase his movements, causing Sasuke to squirm and tighten his hold on his brother.

"Eiy, I-tachi, do-n't stop," Sasuke moaned, clinging to his brother as if the moment his brother released him from his mouth, Sasuke would fall to the ground. That alone was another turn on for Naruto; he rarely got to see Sasuke this vulnerable during sex, but Sasuke seemed to _want_ to submit to his brother, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Itachi was now rapidly devouring Sasuke, his head bobbing as he sucked his brother's shaft; Sasuke began to thrust into Itachi's mouth.

"I-itachi, I'm gonna cum," Sasuke managed to get out, before his body convulsed and he fell against his brother; Itachi caught his weight with his good arm, and allowed Sasuke to lean heavily against him. _Itachi's quite strong,_ Naruto couldn't help thinking; he found himself remembering the strength of Itachi's mouth. While stroking his own dick he imagined it was Itachi's mouth that was sucking him; his fingers tingled as he remembered the sucking sensation he felt when Itachi had suckled them into his mouth.

He saw Itachi's tongue lick over the tip of Sasuke's member before he suckled it again into his mouth and drank the remains of his brother's organism. Immediately, Naruto imagined how agile Itachi's tongue might be, the coarse, bumpy tip sending tingles down his most sensitive part.

Naruto could see a small trail of Sasuke's cum spilling down Itachi's chin. He had the urge to lick Itachi's face; he wanted to taste Sasuke; he needed Sasuke, he was about to explode over here.

Giving into his urge, Naruto bent down and licked the side of Itachi's chin, trailing his tongue over the fallen cum. Itachi's eyes were watching him; yet he didn't stop Naruto. Sasuke had caught Naruto's move and was watching the two of them with curious and (was it lustful?) eyes. Thinking that he could please Sasuke in this regard, Naruto kissed Itachi full-front on the lips, pressing his tongue against Itachi's closed mouth seeking entrance, desperately wanting to get another taste of _his_ Sasuke. Itachi parted his lips and Naruto pressed his tongue inside his mouth; uncontrollably he moaned out as he began to taste Sasuke's juices which still lingered on Itachi's tongue. Itachi did not return the kiss, he simply allowed Naruto to take from him what he wanted. Yet, Naruto doubted that Itachi would allow him to penetrate him; this probably would be Itachi's limit with regards to Naruto.

Suddenly, Sasuke was at their level. He kissed Itachi's cheek. Distracted, Naruto looked over to Sasuke, his mouth breaking away from Itachi's lips.

Trailing a kiss over Itachi's chin, Sasuke moved over to Naruto; suddenly Naruto felt Sasuke's warm mouth against his own. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Itachi watching as Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Then Itachi was kissing Sasuke's neck, then cheek. Suddenly, Naruto felt a wet tongue lick over his and Sasuke's touching lips. Averting his eyes from Sasuke, Naruto saw Itachi roll his tongue over Sasuke's lips, and felt Sasuke moaned into his still touching lips.

Before Naruto could react to Sasuke, he felt Itachi's tongue lick across his own lips. Naruto thought Itachi's tongue was a bit forceful as if he was trying to both dissect and taste him at the same time, still it sent pleasure-filled tingles down his spine. Then he saw Itachi's tongue disappear into Sasuke's opened mouth. Next thing Naruto knew, Itachi had taken Sasuke to the ground, pinning him beneath him against the carpet.

Naruto saw Itachi's hands traveling all over Sasuke's body, and could hear the wet motions of Itachi's tongue lapping through Sasuke's mouth. Naruto was aching inside; he desperately wanted to fuck Sasuke, but Itachi was completely covering him. Perhaps not he, perhaps Naruto wanted Itachi to fuck Sasuke; he wanted to see Sasuke squirm underneath Itachi's force. Getting up off of his knees, Naruto went for the lubricant that they stored on the bed stand, next to the fast burning candle.

Looking back over, Naruto found Sasuke's wrist had been pinned down to the floor by one of Itachi's hands. Again, Naruto had to marvel at Itachi's strength given that he only could have used one of his hands to restrain Sasuke. Yet, by the way Sasuke's back was aching off of the floor towards his brother's chest, Naruto decided that perhaps it hadn't been that hard for Itachi; Sasuke had probably moved his hands into place underneath his brother's anyway. Sasuke was completely naked underneath Itachi, who still wore his opened yukata and boxers, but not for long. Sasuke clawed at Itachi's yukata, and together with Itachi's good arm, pulled the robe-like cloak off of his brother's shoulders. Now Naruto could easily see Sasuke's naked hips pressing against his brother's bare abdomen, since the Itachi's yukata was no longer in the way.

Again, Itachi's mouth was crashing over Sasuke's lips, his teeth tearing into the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let out a hiss of pain, but instead of pulling away his hands clutched the back of Itachi's head and pulled his brother against him as if he wanted to merge his brother into his skin. His own teeth biting his brother's lips as his tongue thrust into Itachi's open mouth. Naruto noted a trail of blood flowing from the corner of Sasuke's lip, before Itachi's tongue licked it away.

Itachi was breathing heavily, his hand going down to grab Sasuke's shaft, his tongue once again disappearing into Sasuke's mouth.

"I-itachi," Sasuke moaned again into the kiss.

This time, Itachi responded, "Sa-suke." He was breathing heavily, his voice thick with arousal. But there was something in it that made Naruto paused for a moment; he hadn't heard wrong, Itachi sounded broken; it was as if a deep despair lurked inside him, as if he realized that even though he would take his brother, they would never be as they once were when Sasuke was a child, life had changed them too much, he had changed Sasuke too much.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered into his brother's ear. Itachi paused to stare down into Sasuke's eyes.

"Take me, my brother." Sasuke whispered again. Itachi's eyes seemed to be drinking in the sight of his brother before him; there was adoration in his eyes that Naruto found intriguing. A small smile tugged on the coroner of his lips, before his mouth covered Sasuke's again.

Naruto handed Itachi the lubricant. Then going over to where Sasuke lay on the floor, Naruto sunk down on to his knees next to Sasuke's head; he began to lazily stroke his hands through Sasuke's silk-soft hair. Sasuke looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. Itachi had broken away and was taking off his boxers.

Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a squeeze. Naruto leaned over Sasuke until he found his lips. Sasuke's eyes, which were hazy with lust, held Naruto's gaze a second before the blond kissed him. It was as if he was silently sending Naruto the message that he still belonged to him, even after all of this Sasuke was still Naruto's. Naruto broke for air, his lips still hovering just above Sasuke's. Then he saw the corners of Sasuke's mouth tug into a smile; there was no mistaking the gratitude in Sasuke's eyes as he looked into Naruto's. Naruto returned his smile, knowing full well that Sasuke was thanking him for arranging this for him. Lovingly brushing his hands through Sasuke's hair Naruto returned to kissing him. Then he felt Itachi's presence leaning back over Sasuke; Itachi's hand brushed off a strand of Naruto's hair that had fallen into Sasuke's eyes from their position. Gently, Naruto finished their kiss, lingering slightly over Sasuke's mouth before he pulled back and allowed Itachi to steal Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke had stared up at his brother; another blush crept along his cheeks as Itachi pressed his naked body against him. Sasuke drew in a breath, and Naruto saw that Itachi had brushed his erection against Sasuke's own pale, hard skin. Then Itachi covered Sasuke's lips with his own, his dark hair falling to block Sasuke's face from Naruto's view.

Naruto watched as Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's lips, then he sat up, pulling Sasuke with him. Itachi opened Sasuke's palm, then he poured lubricant into Sasuke's outstretched hand. Staring into Sasuke's eyes, Itachi, his own eyes flooded with lust, took his brother's hand down and wrapped Sasuke's fingers around his shaft. Then Itachi began to move Sasuke's hand up and down over his shaft, lathering up his penis with the liquidly substance. Sasuke arched his head back, exposing the bare skin of his neck to his brother's eager lips. Itachi just breathed against his neck; causing Sasuke to visibly shiver, his cheeks a shade redder then before. Naruto watched as Sasuke's hand continued to coat the lubricant over Itachi's shaft; he couldn't help but notice that Itachi's penis looked very similar to Sasuke's: the same creamy hue, the same circular head, the same thickness, even the same vein entwining itself about the shaft. Naruto suddenly wanted to suck Itachi into his mouth to see if he tasted anything like Sasuke, but then Itachi removed his brother's grasp from his member before he pushed Sasuke back against the floor.

Moving so he could get a good view of Sasuke's behind, Naruto watched as Itachi took some lubricant onto his index finger and started to circle around Sasuke's entrance. He wanted to go and kiss Sasuke, to make sure his lover was comfortable, but he couldn't tear himself away from Itachi's fingers.

Itachi pressed his index finger into Sasuke's opening, using his ring finger and thumb to spread Sasuke's cheeks apart.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His head had arched back into the sensation, and his eyes looked heavy as if the ecstasy of the moment had lulled him into a sort of high. Yes, Naruto definitely wanted to kiss him, to thrust his tongue inside Sasuke's partly opened mouth, to lick the small trail of saliva that had spilled down Sasuke's chin. But then his attention was drawn back to Itachi's fingers when he heard Sasuke let out a cry somewhere between pain and pleasure. Itachi's ring finger had also entered into his brother. Gently the two fingers began to stretch out the skin, before Itachi let them go deep inside his brother. Sasuke let out another cry, this time clearly of discomfort. Itachi pulled his fingers until they were almost out and then sent them spiraling back inside Sasuke, this time going even deeper than before.

"Itachi, just take me, don't wait." Sasuke hissed, his typical impatience starting to show its head. But, Itachi only smiled and brought his lips down to cover Sasuke's as he continued to finger his brother.

Naruto was again watching the way Itachi kissed Sasuke, it was as if he wanted to silence him and make him moan all at the same time. Sasuke at first seemed to fight against his brother's manipulation of his mouth, yet Itachi's thrusting fingers quickly had Sasuke yielding to his brother's lips and tongue, which Naruto noted was exploring the inside of Sasuke's mouth, and stroking over Sasuke's tongue in the process. Then Sasuke let out another cry, this time it was much muffled because Itachi hadn't let up on Sasuke's mouth yet. Naruto noted that Itachi had entered yet another finger into his brother. Sasuke was squirming beneath him, begging him to take him, to end the teasing, but Itachi seemed to only kiss him slower. Naruto saw him add more lubrication onto his fingers, only to thrust them back into his little brother. Sasuke was moaning uncontrollably. Somewhere in his subconscious, the part not clouded by over-arousal, Naruto made note of the way Itachi touched Sasuke. It was as if Itachi knew his brother's body as well as he knew his own. Which Naruto, upon looking at Itachi's naked bottom and back, thought the brothers did looked pretty similar; no wonder Itachi could make Sasuke moan out like a broken alarm clock, he knew exactly where to touch him.

Sasuke was rolling his head back and forth, trying to handle the overflow of sensations his brother's knowing fingers were causing him. When suddenly, Itachi stopped; Sasuke growled up at him. This time, Itachi straddled Sasuke, leaning down over his brother's body and supporting himself with his hips and arm. Looking at Sasuke's face, Itachi aligned himself to Sasuke's well-coated entranced and then began to pull Sasuke close to him, using this motion to start to penetrate his brother. The brothers ended up in a sitting position with Sasuke being held tightly against Itachi's chest as Itachi continued to travel up Sasuke's length with his shaft. Sasuke's cry was muffled into his brother's bare chest. Itachi was all the way in, Sasuke still clung to him with a death-grip that he rarely used, and Itachi still had his head buried into Sasuke's hair. Both were breathing hard, trying to keep their bodies together against the very pull of gravity that seemed to want to push Itachi out. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, and started muttering something into Itachi's ear. Naruto wished he could hear, but Sasuke's voice just didn't carry. But, whatever he said caused Itachi to kiss him even harder than before. Carrying them both to the floor, Itachi laid Sasuke down, and still kissing him, began to move inside of his brother. Sasuke closed his eyes; Itachi's thrusts seemed to be hitting a spot that rendered him powerless.

Naruto was just watching as the two brothers continued their bonding on the floor. Sasuke looked so delicious that Naruto began to pump himself hard so as to not explode right there. Itachi started to make small, almost restrained moans in the back of his throat. This caused Sasuke to nuzzle against him, and kiss him far more passionately than before.

Then Itachi pulled back slightly and was now pounding hungrily into his brother. Every so often he would lean in to lick Sasuke's lips or nibble Sasuke's neck. Sasuke kept crying out, mostly derivations of his brother's name. Naruto saw Sasuke's hand fall off of his brother's muscular shoulder and begin to stroke himself. Itachi noticed this too, his hand coming over to grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke made a moan that sounded more like a cry. Itachi smiled. Then he began to pump his own hand along Sasuke's shaft. Itachi increased his motions, pumping his hand rapidly and pounding into his little brother until Sasuke was screaming beneath him.

Naruto was pumping himself furiously. It was like he was watching _Sasuke_ fucking _Sasuke_. Almost as if Sasuke had done a Shadow Clone jutsu and was now fucking himself. He saw what looked like _Sasuke's_ tongue lick into the crevice of his duplicate's neck. As if Sasuke's own firm muscles of his buttocks clenched as he thrust his cock into his duplicate's ass again and again. Naruto desperately hoped this would not be their last threesome with Sasuke's brother and that in the next one _he_ could be the one getting fucked by both_ Sasukes_.

"I-i-ta-chi, I'm cuming, I'm cuming." Sasuke managed to get out.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke's face as Sasuke let out a cry, his semen spilling all over Itachi's chest. Itachi's own face contorting; he pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. Itachi let out a muffled cry into his brother's hair, his body pressing into Sasuke's body as the orgasm took over his senses.

Itachi didn't let go of his brother, he still wrapped his arms around Sasuke's naked body, Sasuke's cum sticking them together like a form of light glue.

Suddenly, Naruto too fell to the floor beside the brothers; his body convulsing as the last of his organism pulsed through his system. It was then that he heard a muffled cry, followed by another. Naruto's ears perked up. He couldn't see Sasuke's face, given that Itachi held Sasuke against his chest and had completely hid his brother inside his embrace, but Naruto wondered if that was Sasuke making the sound. Then he heard sniffling, and finally a low cry. Sasuke was crying. Was he hurt? Had Itachi hurt him? Naruto wanted to throw Itachi off of his lover and pull Sasuke into his own embrace, just to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then he realized that there were several tears trailing down Itachi's cheeks as well.

"Big brother," Sasuke whispered which turned into a sob, "Don't ever leave me again, please."

Now Naruto understood, perhaps their longing for one another was not born of lust but of some form of monstrous grief; the grief that was caused by years of hatred, of betrayal, of misunderstanding. Sasuke was crying not for Itachi to not leave him as a lover, but as a brother, as a friend. Perhaps Naruto had been right to proscribe a night of sex for the Uchiha brothers; it gave them one last chance at rebuilding a bond that was so badly damaged that it seemed that only the act of becoming one could ever hope to mend it. Naruto was not sad nor did he feel left out in that moment; instead for one of the first times since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, Naruto felt relieved. Sasuke would not be going anywhere, from now on Sasuke would never leave Naruto again. Itachi was here now, Sasuke's brother, Sasuke's family. For the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke was home.


End file.
